Love is a funny thing
by donjonkeeper
Summary: Kataang one shot. It's happening a few days after The Firebending Masters. Aang asks Katara about her behaviour since Zuko joined them, see what happens.


Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic and english is not my first language so be easy on me please. May contain some spoilers of the season 3 till episode 13.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender(Greatest show ever!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang's POV 

It was a few days after my return of the Sun warriors' ruins. I just had finished my firebending training with Sifu Hotman(A/N : sorry couldn't resist) and we joined the others. Sokka was practicing his swordsmanship skills. Teo and Harru were exploring the vast temple with as much enthousiasm as in the first day. Toph was returning from the earthbending practice she did on the land above the temple because she knew it would greatly upset Aang because it was the only temple left untouched and Katara I didn't know what she was doing today.

Dinner was almost ready when everyone came back from their occupations. As everyone ate and talked, I, on the other hand, remained silent and didn't made eye contact with Katara. Each dinner was like this from the first day Zuko joined us.

Soon we all went to bed in our own private rooms. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. It was like the moon was calling to me. It was a full moon. It never happened to me, but tonight it was like Yue wanted to tell me something.

I got up and started wandering around the temple. After few minutes, I found a nice little river in a cave. I got in my waterbending outfit and started some easy waterbending moves. Suddenly, my water got out of control like the time when Master Pakku caught me teaching Katara some moves in the North Pole. I turned around and saw Katara there standing with my bending water.

" Hey, Aang."

"Hey, Katara. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I never sleep on a full moon. What are you doing here."

"I couldn't sleep either."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, it's kind of strange, I could swear I could hear the moon calling to me tonight, as if Yue wanted me to talk to me. But, she didn't even come."

"Want to practice with me?"

"Sure", I said with a fake smile. The truth is that night I felt like being alone, but I can't refuse Katara anything. She slipped into her waterbending outfit.

After a few minutes of awkward silence that felt like an eternity, I decided to break it.

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Aang, you know you can ask me anything."

"Well" I said, while nervously rubbing the back of my head. "Since Zuko joined us, you've kind of changed."

"What do you mean, Aang?"

"Well, you're always trying to make fun of him or make him look ridiculous in front of the others. Another thing, I saw you leave his room the first night he arrived and you seemed pretty angry. From that moment, I don't recognize you anymore"

She dropped the water not like angrily but with a heavy sigh, as her arms fell to her sides.

"Can we sit down, please?", she said.

"Sure", I answered.

We went to the nearby shore and sat down on the edge of a balcony with a clear view on the sky.

"First, you must know what happenned in that cave where you found me with Zuko. The second I saw him in that catacomb I thought that it was a trap to get you and I started to yell him what the Fire Nation had put me through personnally and that they had killed my mother. Then he said calmly that it was something we had in common and he was sorry.

After that, I said that I was sorry that I yelled at him and told him that each time I tried to picture the enemy, it was his face that I saw. He said that he used to think that his scar was the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar for ever and that he realize lately that he was free to choose his own destiny even if he could never be free of his mark. I told him that he could be free of it, I told him about my healing abilities but it was a scar so I proposed using the water from the spirit oasis.

Just after that you entered the cave. You know, a few seconds later and I would have used that water and you would still be dead."

"I understand. Is there... anything else?", I answered.

"Yes there is. The time after Azula ki... hit you, was the worst time of my life. I felt empty, as if something was missing in me. The second I saw you on the deck of that ship, I felt whole again. Then there was that great dance party. It was the greatest night I've had since my mother died."

"Really?", I answered surprised

" Yeah! Really" She continued. "Then on the subs during the invasion, you kissed me. It was the greatest and also the weirdest moment of my life. It was the weirdest moment because I didn't know if it was a farewall kiss or a love kiss."

"Why was it the greatest moment, then?", I eagerly asked.

"When I freed you from your ice prison, at first I was intrigued by you. Then we went penguin sledding together and I thought of you as a friend. With our travels, I began to care more and more for you. Aang, I love you and I can't live without you.", she said with a smile.

"I just can't believe my ears. Did she just said that she loved me?", I thought.

After a few long and awkward seconds of silence, Katara started to get up and began sobing. I got up as fast I could without using airbending, grabbed her wrist and pulled her against me

"Katara." I whispered in her ear. "Love is a funny thing. Do want to know why?"

She just continued crying. I stopped hugging her so I could look her in the eyes,then said:

"Katara, the second I saw you I thought an angel was saving me. From the first moment I saw you, I've loved you without even knowing you and when the guru asked me to let you go to gain control of the Avatar State, I just couldn't because I could never live without you."

At that moment, her eyes stopped shedding tears of sadness and with a smile they shed tears of joy. Then she leaned at me and kissed me. A couple seconds after that I made it more passionnate, I surprised myself by doing that, but I just didn't care, the only thing I cared about at that moment it was that kiss. After a few moments that were too short for me, we broke apart.

"If only I knew, I would have confessed sooner", I whispered to her while we hugged.

" I feel sleepy. I think I'll go to bed.", I finally said.

"Yeah, me too.", she answered.

We put on our clothes and walked to our rooms, holding each other's hand.

"Good night, Katara!"

"Sweet dreams, Aang!"

I undressed, leaving just my undergarments. I had just slipped under the bed sheets. I was about to fall asleep, when I sensed another person slip under the bed sheets and put her silky smooth arms around me.

Without even turning my head around, I said: "I don't think Sokka would be happy to see us like this."

" For now I don't give a damn about Sokka. Tonight, I just want to be with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R. Be easy, but still be honest. It's my first fanfic ever.


End file.
